Captain's Glory
Information During James T. Kirk's heroic five-year mission as captain of the Starship Enterprise,™ a mysterious alien threat called "The Totality" commenced its stealthy invasion, intending to conquer the Milky Way galaxy as it had conquered the Andromeda. Now the time for secrecy has passed, and a war unlike any other has begun -- one that threatens to destroy the Federation, first by bringing warp travel to an end, and then by absorbing all living matter into an unknown realm. Twice before, Captain Kirk has encountered the Totality. Both times it took the beguiling form of Norinda, an irresistible alien who becomes the woman each person she meets most desperately desires. In his first encounter, Kirk almost lost the Enterprise. In his second encounter, he almost lost his child and watched in horror as the Totality absorbed Spock in its monstrous dimensional tendrils. But now, Kirk faces an even more devastating personal challenge. The battle lines have been drawn, and he and his friend Captain Jean-Luc Picard are on opposite sides. After the events of Star Trek ® Nemesis, on the leading edge of Star Trek's future history, Captain's Glory depicts a Federation attacked from within, on the brink of collapse, with Earth's own solar system an armed and isolated camp. Reunited with Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy and Chief Engineer Scott, Kirk must join forces with Admiral Kathryn Janeway and the Holographic Doctor from the Starship Voyager™ in order to save Spock and expose the true nature of the Totality. With Captain William Riker and Commander Deanna Troi of the Starship Titan caught in the cross fire of the conflict between Kirk and Picard, and with Kirk's own child poised on the brink of a startling destiny millions of years in the making, Kirk must prepare for his final encounter with the Totality. But how can Kirk fight an enemy whose greatest weapon is love? Summary References Characters :Joanna Burke • Robur Burnett • Choyce • Beverly Crusher • The Doctor • • Fortral • Kathryn Janeway • Miranda Kadohata • James T. Kirk • Joseph Kirk • Geordi La Forge • Aili Lavena • Marinta • Leonard McCoy • Norinda • Jean-Luc Picard • Xin Ra-Havreii • William T. Riker • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • T'Vrel • Christine Vale • Worf John Lewinski • Harry Mudd Starships and vehicles :Belle Reve • • • • Locations :Alpha Centauri • • Earth • Facility 18 • • Jupiter • Jupiter Outpost 92 • Jupiter Station • Lily's Ocean • • New Montana • Rockier Mountains • Salton Cross • Sol system • T'Kallaron caves • Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant Races and cultures :Araldii • Betazoid • Efrosian • Ferengi • Human • Progenitors • Selkie • Tellarite • Vulcan Bajoran • Jem'Hadar • Kelvan • States and organizations :Advanced Warp Development Group • Bureau of Public Safety • Cochrane Institute • Department of Advanced Research • Kelvan Empire • Klingon Empire • Propulsion Technologies Division • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Oversight Committee • United Federation of Planets • Vostok Academy • Vulcan Ministry of Planetary Defense Science and technology :dark matter • space • starship • warp drive Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief engineer • commander • doctor Other references :Dominion War • planet • Spock Defense • Information Connections * | nextpocket=Once Upon a Tribble| }} de:Sternenfluchten Category:Hardcovers Category:Crossover novels Category:TNG novels Category:TOS novels